Unstoppable Dream
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: Dranzer's thoughts on Kai's betrayal.


What made me decide to write this? I love Beyblade. In my opinion, Kai rules and I hate that Boris and Voltaire made him do the things he did. Also, the bit beasts stating their opinions would be cool.

So, here's the gender guide for bit beasts.

Dranzer: Female

Dragoon: Male

Driger: Male

Draciel: Female

Black Dranzer: Female

Why are some of them female? They seem like they would be and I just want them to be. This entire story is in Dranzer's POV and the bit beasts are in human-type spirit form things...They look like humans but we know they're not and they're spirits.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. That honor belongs to Aoki Takao.

* * *

As far back as I can remember, I always had a dream. I was protecting someone who was in great need of help. At the end of the dream, that person and I were happy forever. I swore to myself I would help that person. I swore to myself that I would make that dream a reality. Now I wonder...can I truly do that? 

Why did you do it? Why did you leave the team? Why did you leave _me_, master? Why did you leave me for that horrible Black Dranzer?

I remember your past from the very beginning. I remember how you were raised in the Abbey. How your grandfather and that Boris mistreated and abused you. How they tried to turn a poor innocent child into a heartless monster. I was trapped for so long. I don't know how they found me but they did and they kept me locked. I could only watch from the shadows. I didn't know why but you were always the one I watched.

I remember when I was given to you. You seemed happy and I was happy as well. I was out of that cold dungeon and in the warmth of a real person. I knew you were the one from my dream. I swore to myself I would do all I could to protect you, to care for you, and not turn you into the monster they wanted you to be. You were my partner, my master, and you meant everything to me.

I remember how hard you tried to be strong. How you would work day and night and lose hours of sleep and get sick often. I always did my best for you so that way you wouldn't need to stay up. Whenever you got sick, I would always do my best to keep you warm. When you couldn't sleep, I would sing the best lullaby I could. While you slept, I would stay up and train for you. I did my best and I thought it was enough until…she came.

Black Dranzer was a monster. I was said to be too soft, too weak, so they created that bit beast to be the ultimate power. It didn't matter that she was cruel, all that mattered was that she had power. I remember how you craved power when you were younger. I remember how you almost destroyed the Abbey because of that power lust and how that monster laughed while it happened! I remember how heartbroken I was and how worthless I felt. My dream was crumbling already. I remember it all. I remember how traumatized you were after that happened. I knew it hurt you.

I remember how you changed completely after that. You blocked out everything that happened. All you seemed to remember was me and that was enough for me. You didn't need to remember them. You didn't need to remember that pain. Still, you were all alone in this world. You had to support yourself and only knew beyblading. I wanted a better life for you. I wanted to do something to help you again.

I remember when your grandfather found us. You and I had just defeated another opponent and he came up. When you saw his face, you seemed to remember him immediately. I was furious to see him again. One of the people who had ruined your life but you didn't seem to care. You followed him and lived with him from then on.

I remember that it happened again. I remember that he trained you hard, harder than ever before. You spent many nights crying yourself to sleep while I did all I could to console you, even if you didn't know it. Living with him made you cold and harsh. You treated everyone like dirt…including me.

I never hated you for that. How could I? I had been with you for years. I remembered everything while you had half an idea who you really were. The only thing you really could remember was your grandfather who abused you and made you cold. I knew how much it meant to you to be strong, so that's what I strived for. I strived to be the best so you would be happy. Your happiness was my dream and I knew I would achieve it someday.

After joining that street gang, we met Tyson and Dragoon. Tyson seemed like an idiot to you, but I saw that he was really nice. He wanted to save his friend after all. Dragoon--I didn't know what to think. He just showed up during our battle and smiled. I saw that Dragoon was someone you were lucky to befriend: determined, funny and kind. I still can't believe that he can beat me.

We became a team with them. Then we became teammates with Ray, Max, Kenny and their bit beasts. Driger is always calm, unless he's fighting, and he's a little bossy. Still, you can't find someone better to act as a leader. Draciel acts crazy. It's as though she's on a permanent sugar rush. Still, when you need her, she acts just like a mother.

We fought many opponents, went so many places and endured so much. We were a wonderful team and I thought you were changing. You never seemed to care so much. My dream never seemed so close. Still, you trained us all hard and barely paid me any respect.

Before I wouldn't have cared. Being with you was enough but it hurt. It hurt to see Dragoon come back from training with a huge smile on his face. It hurt to hear Driger bragging about how he and Ray always had the best combo attacks. It hurt to watch as Draciel laughed while she battled with her master. It hurt…to always be on the sidelines while they talked about the praise all of their masters gave them. The praise their _friends_ gave them.

Still, I kept going for you. I knew that they could have changed you. I knew we were going to be happy. They were so close, I could feel it. I swear I saw you smile. I swear that you were having fun. I swear…you were starting to care for me again. It was wonderful. It was there…but then it all went away!

We came back to this horrible place! This frozen wasteland country filled with nothing but pure hatred and malice! The place that I hoped you'd never return to! You went back to the Abbey and you remembered. You remembered it all. You met her again. That monster and this time…you controlled her.

I watched as it happened. Match by match, you used that monster. One by one, you took sacred beasts. Why don't you see? Why don't you see how much you've hurt them? Taking their friends away, it hurts the master and their guardian. You've hurt the team too. They want you back. They really thought you were their friend.

While Black Dranzer gets the glory, I get nothing. I was stuck with the other bit beasts of the team. Just like before, the only one I could depend on was Wolborg because she understood how horrible Boris could be to a person. Still, that didn't stop the others from blaming me. That didn't stop them from trying to hurt me.

Master, why did you do it? Why did you toss me away? Why did you say you didn't need me? Am I really not strong enough? Is power really worth that much to you? Is it worth so much that I'm meaningless to you?

So what if she's powerful? She's a heartless cruel monster! She's no sacred beast! She's just a creation with no soul! She doesn't care for you! I care for you! Don't you understand that?! Kai, you fool!

You act like she's the one who's going to help you when you cry! You act like she's the one who's going to sing to you when you can't sleep! As though she's the one who's going to care enough for you to take all your abuse because she knows what you've been through enough to care! As though she's the one who wants you to be happy! You think she'll do that for you the way I always have?! You think she'll love you the way I always have?!

She won't! She never cared and she never will. Kai…don't become like her. You're not like her. You're not a monster! She enjoys hurting them. Despite what you say, I know you don't. I'll prove that to you even if I have to defeat you! I'll defeat that monster and bring you back.

Understand me? Kai Hiwatari, until I make you see the error of your ways, you are not my master. Black Dranzer, I don't care what it takes. I swear I'll make you pay. Nothing is going to stop me from making my dream a reality! Nothing will stop me from showing Kai the kindness in his heart. Nothing will stop me from making him happy! No one can stop me!

* * *

And that is that. That is how I feel Dranzer was during that time. Poor thing. Needs a hug. Glad Kai came back to his senses. I think I made her have a soft spot for Dragoon though. Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
